coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2018
2018 was Coronation Street's fifty-ninth year. Main characters (as of Episode 9573 (28th September 2018)) Production In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Kate Oates. Viewing figures To be added Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Peter and Simon Barlow, Toyah. Leanne and Oliver Battersby, and Eva Price. Susie Barlow (from May) *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr., Kirk Sutherland and Beth Sutherland. Craig Tinker (until March) Sinead Tinker (from January). *3 Coronation Street - Norris Cole. Sean Tully (until January). Jude, Angie and George Appleton. *4 Coronation Street - Sally. Tim Metcalfe (until January). Rosie and Sophie Webster. Faye Windass (until January). Gina Seddon (from August) *5 Coronation Street - Chesney and Joseph Brown. Sinead Tinker (until January). *6 Coronation Street - Yasmeen, Zeedan (until May). Rana Nazir (until May). Cathy Matthews (until January). Aidan Connor (until March). Alya Nazir (from May). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Cole. Gina Seddon (until August) *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell, David and Lily Platt. Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt (until April). Max Turner. Emma Brooker (from April to May) *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs (until March and from July). Ruby Dobbs, Fiz and Hope Stape. Sean Tully (from January). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Gemma Winter. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen and Pat Phelan. Shona Ramsey. Seb Franklin (until January). Nicola Rubinstein (from February) *12 Coronation Street - Brian Packham, Cathy Matthews and Alex Warner (all from January). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin and Jack Webster. Tyrone Dobbs (from March to July) *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Adam Barlow. Daniel Osbourne. Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Billy Mayhew and Summer Spellman. Emma Brooker (from May) Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty. *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Steve McDonald and Liz McDonald. *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Brian Packham (until January). Carla Connor (from January). *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Aidan Connor (from March) *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Luke Britton (until January). Kate Connor. Alya Nazir (until May). Craig Tinker (from March). Rana Nazir (from May) Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Gary, Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt (from April) *9 Victoria Court - Robert Preston. Michelle Connor. *12 Victoria Court - Johnny and Jenny Connor. Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. Gary Windass (until April) *5 Viola Court - Nicola Rubinstein (until February) Awards and nominations Royal Television Society Awards *Best Soap and Continuing Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Winner), Connor McIntyre (Nominee) *Best Actress: Lucy Fallon (winner), Catherine Tyldesley (Nominee) *Greatest Moment: Richard Hillman drives his family into the canal (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Connor McIntyre (Winner) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Connor McIntyre (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Lucy Fallon (Winner) *Best Storyline: Phelan's reign of terror (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Nicola Thorp (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Matilda Freeman (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Bhavna Limbachia and Faye Brookes (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Eva and Aidan's wedding debacle (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Louiza Patikas (Nominee) *Scene of the Year: The grooming of Bethany Platt (Nominee) *The Tony Warren Award: Kieran Roberts TV Choice Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee), Shayne Ward (Nominee) *Best Soap Actress: Lucy Fallon (Nominee), Catherine Tyldesley (Nominee) *Best Soap Newcomer: Ryan Clayton (Nominee) Category:Year guides Category:2018 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year